Reality Shift: Birth By Sleep
by Mistress Galiancrystal
Summary: Nori Hikari is a Kingdom Hearts fan who just lives a regular life. Until the deity, Kingdom Hearts summons her to change a few things. Nori is sent to the Birth By Sleep arc to do things. Can she successfully wield her keyblades while trying to stop Xehanort?
1. Awakening

**Chapter I: Awakening**

**M.G. Crystal:** Hello fellow readers! -Smiles & waves- I'm here to give you the first chapter to Reality Shift- Birth By Sleep!

**Nori:** Well as M.G. said, please enjoy!

**Terra:** Mistress Galiancrystal does not own Square Enix, the Kingdom Hearts series, or anything else but her OC so please do not sue.

* * *

><p>I looked at the SMART Board with blank slate-colored eyes. My left cheek sitting on my left fist on the desk. I moved my hand to go through my shoulder length spiky white hair that my friends give me the nickname "Kuraudo" for that. Well, some people have weird hair like me. Some with natural purple, blood red, or blue hair andor unusual styles like my hair, spiky like Cloud's from Final Fantasy VII. "Miss Nori," said the math teacher, Mr. Raines who had black hair that slightly resembled Noctis' hair in the front from Final Fantasy XV, deep blue eyes that were framed by a pair of glasses. "Would you explain what "m/_1=7O, m/_2=8" missing angle measurement is and the type of triangle it is on the board?" he asked.

I nodded and sighed silently as I get up from my seat and walk down the rows of desk that were filled with other students. I wore a light brown jacket like the Legions wore in Attack On Titan, forest green Faded Glory shirt, dark blue skinny jeans with a Keyhole themed belt that showed a different Disney world in each hole, and ankle high black and purple lace shoes. I also wore a Nobody charm ring on my index finger, a bracelet with Sora and Roxas's charms, and the Mark of Mastery necklace. If you haven't figured it out yet that I'm Kingdom Hearts fan, then you deserve a boot to the head.

When I got to the board, I picked the green pen and wrote the answer. "The missing angle measurement is 8 degrees and it's an acute scalene triangle." I said as I put the pen down and walked away from the board. "That answer is correct Miss Nori." Mr. Raines said and then explained how my answer was right to the class, which I ignored. I then went back to sketching in my small notebook that was full of Keyblades, and random animes. I was finishing my drawing of a Keyblade that I called Zantetsuken. It was designed after Odin from Final Fantasy XIII, the blade was his sword and the guard was made of rose petals and lightning bolts. I was adding the final touch that was the keychain as Lightning's pendant she wore in the game which was attached to a black leather string.

The five pages before that was LifeStream Angel, Brotherhood, Triple Threat, Unity of Hearts and Wondering Soul. They're the other key blades that I created out of boredom in classes.

Life-Stream Angel is based on Genesis's rapier from Crisis Core. The teeth were aqua green flames like the One-Winged Angel Keyblade. Along the blade was a fragment of the poem LOVELESS saying, _"Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds"_. The keychain is a white angel wing attached to a dark blue string.

Brotherhood is Tidus's sword from Final Fantasy X. The blade and the left half of the guard were the sword and the right half is the orange dolphin's from Jecht's sword. The keychain is a silver version of the Zanarkand Abes wicked J insignia attached to a silver metal chain.

Triple Threat is based on the Birth By Sleep trio, Terra, Aqua and Ventus. The guard is Terra's Ends of the Earth Keyblade. Aqua's Stormfall is the base and Ventus's Wayward Wind is the teeth. The keychain is the Japanese symbols for earth, water and air attached to a string that was twisted into a braid with light green, blue and orange.

Unity of Hearts is based on Sora, Kairi and Riku. The guard is Riku's Way To Dawn Keyblade, while the blade is Kairi's Destiny Embrace and Sora's Kingdom Key was the teeth. The keychain is Sora's Kingdom crown, Kairi's Wayfinder charm, and Riku's Heartless charm attached to a string that was twisted like a braid with deep ocean blue, blue violet and turquoise.

Wondering Soul is based on Axel, Roxas, and Xion. The base is Axel's Chakrams while Xion's Kingdom Key made up the blade and Roxas's Two Become One Keyblade is the teeth. The keychain is the Nobody symbol attached to a metal chain.

I then hear the school bell ring, the signal that summer vacation is now here. "Have a great summer vacation, class." Said Mr. Raines but it wasn't heard by the shouts of the students. I grab my dark purple backpack that had a gold outline of Garatina's Origin form and pull out my iPhone 4 with my white SkullCandy earbuds. I searched through my library and played "Looking For Angels" by Skillet while walking home. A few minutes later, I see my home and I opened the door to my cozy home. When I open it, I get tackled down to the ground by a blur of black, white and grey figure. I looked to see my sky blue-eyed Siberian Husky, Orion. "Well hiyo boy~." I said as I rubbed the behind of his ears. I get up and dust myself off as Orion walks back to inside the house.

I walk into the house and smell that Dad was grilling something on the grill outside. "Yo Dad! Hi Mom!" I shouted to them and they said "hi" back to me. I go upstairs to my room and put my backpack down on the floor. I fall onto my bed and star at my posters, my slate eyes landing on a "Bleach" poster which was a picture of Toshiro Hitsugaya who was using his Bankai called Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. I pull out my PSP out of boredom and turned it on to continue Ventus's story of Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. Then weird things started to happen during the boss fight between Ven and his darker half, Vanitas. The PSP started to glow white and glowed whiter by the minute. It then glowed so bright to where after it faded, I blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>Dive Into The Heart<em>

**(Play Dive Into The Heart ~Destati~ Kingdom Hearts II OST)**

"_I've been _**_having_**_ these _**_weird_**_ thoughts lately…Like is any of this for _**_real_**_ or not_**_?_**_"_ I open my eyes to see that I'm falling in water but, I wasn't choking on the water for air as if I could breathe in it. My body shifted to where I would land on my feet. Once I landed, light bursted from below to reveal a purple stained glass with three circles. They each had a star in it but one was light green, light blue and orange. I was standing in the center of the trio circles. Then three pedestals popped out of the ground. The orange star had a sphere that glowed black and purple, light blue had a sphere of white and grey, and the light green had black, purple, white and grey.

**_"_****_Chose wisely, what will you chose and what will you give up?… Don't rush, ..take your time…"_**

I flinched when I heard that voice because it sounded like one of the Primes from the Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen. I then walked to the light sphere and I heard the voice again.

**_"_****_The power of light,… The power to protect others at the cost of giving up your own life… Do you wish to have this power?"_**

I backed away and then took interest in the yin-yang look alike. I walked over to it's sphere and it said,

**_"_****_The power of light and darkness, a road to dawn… The power to protect others and to destroy those who harm… Do you wish to have this power?"_**

I nodded and the dawn sphere disappeared into my heart. And I knew which one I exactly wanted to give up. I went to the darkness sphere and it said,

**_"_****_The power of darkness…The power to destroy anything including yourself… Do you wish to give up this power?"_**

I nodded as it disappears along with the light sphere and pedestals. The glass below me shattered into pieces and I landed on another station which revealed to be Sora's station from the first KH game. The voice echoed again.

**_"_****_You are granted with the power of dawn and gave up the darkness…_**

**_It's time to rise and meet your enemies…"_**

**(Pause OST Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Play Fragments of Sorrow~ Kingdom Hearts II OST)<strong>

Figures rose off the ground to reveal themselves as Unversed monsters. Then two flashes of light appeared in my hands. In my left was the Oblivion key blade and the right was Oathkeeper._ "Holy Kingdom Hearts!"_ I thought and now the question is, how am I suppose to wield dual keyblades? **_"Let me help!"_** I heard a boyish voice that I knew it wasn't the Primes but someone else that's familiar. Then the dual keyblades glowed either yellow or purple depending on the weapon and they moved to their own accord to guide me. In other words, the blades were dragging me all over the place to slash and hack. _"Who are you?"_ I asked mentally and I got this,**_ "What!? You don't know me?! Jeez… I thought you would know who I am…"_** He complained and then it hit me. _"R…Roxas?"_

**_"_****_It's about time! I know that I'm not "born" yet and these keyblades don't exist, but Kingdom Hearts decided for me to help you with fighting at least."_**

_"__Wait what!?"_

**_You'll be explained about this later so keeping fighting!"_** I continue to let Roxas guide me on the fight until there was only three Unversed left. I got the idea of the fight and then did a double slash with the blades to finish them off._ "I hope that I did well on that matter."_ Then the blades disappeared into flashes of light.

* * *

><p><strong>(End OST Song &amp; Resume Dive Into The Heart ~Destati~)<strong>

**_"_****_You have done well, young one…"_**

"So, you are Kingdom Hearts?" I asked with wonder as I looked above me to see pale blue light in the sky. That light has been there since I got here and I just didn't notice it till now.

**_"_****_I am and I have chosen you to save the realms of this universe…"_**

"But… why? Why chose me to save everything? I'm just a kid who loves a game which happens to be called after you." I said to the light which turns out to be the namesake of the game, Kingdom Hearts.

**_"_****_That's for you to figure out, young one…"_**

"I hate riddles…" I mumbled under my breath. And then the next part came.

**_"_****_Now…"_**

Then a white door like the game showed appeared in front of me.

**_"_****_To continue onward, you must answer these questions…"_**

I pushed the door open as blinding light came rushing in. I closed my eyes of the brightness and reopened them to see a beautiful view.

* * *

><p><strong>(End OST Song &amp; Play FINAL FANTASY VII Main Theme Piano ~ Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VII)<strong>

It consist of a green field; blue sky with a few clouds; Sakura trees with it's petals flowing in the wind; a grand lake and a mahogany bridge over the lake. I walked to under one of the Sakura trees and thought of a picture I saw on Pinterest, _"Mother of God… I'm Byakuya Kuchiki!"_ Then a figure formed under the tree who turned out to be my Dad. He's the one that I got my white and "Cloud spiky" hair from and light blue eyes. He wore a white and blue shirt under a dark blue jacket, dark blue pants, and blue Converse. "What are you afraid of?" He asked when leaning on the tree with his arms crossed. "I'm afraid of being different." I replied to his question. "Afraid of being different? It's that bad?" He said and looked at the lake and vanished.

I crossed the bridge and leaned on the rail to look at my reflection on the water as Sakura petals fell on it and made ripples as it lands. I looked at the water and saw my mom. She has brown hair that fell on her shoulders and slate colored eyes which I inherited. She wore a blue button-up shirt with a feather print kerchief, dark blue skinny jeans, high shaft flat heel boots, stitched cuff bracelet on her right wrist, and feather earrings. "What do you want outta life?" She asked with her arms crossed on the rail while looking at me. "To see rare sights." I answered and she said, "To travel the world, huh?" Then she faded like what happened to Dad earlier._"I wonder whose next… I don't have any friends."_ I thought and it was the truth. I walked to the end of the bridge and saw no one else was there. Then I heard footsteps which got me on high alert.

"Whose there!?" I questioned as I slowly went to a defensive position just in case they're not friendly. Something or one tapped my shoulder and I turned around swiftly and punched them out of reflex. My punch was stopped by the person's hand. I see that it was a man, maybe 21 of age with long black hair with bangs that stopped at his chest and in a high ponytail, and bright sapphire blue eyes. He wore black fingerless tekkō gloves, Japanese samurai-like clothing that was colored black, dark magenta, dark purple, and dark pink, along with gold armor pieces, and waraji with black socks. He looked extremely familiar along with the aura around him and he looked like Byakuya. "Calm yourself, young warrior." He said as he released his grip on my hand and when he said that, it hit me who he was. "Senbonzakura…?" I asked slowly and he nodded in response. I relaxed myself and got out of my defensive position. "What's most important to you?" He asked and I knew my answer to this question. "My prize possessions."

"Prize possessions? Are they really important to you?" Senbonzakura asked and then vanished without a trace along with everything.

**(End OST Song)**

* * *

><p>I was sent back to the Stations and saw that this was grey and blank.<p>

**_"_****_You chose the path to dawn… you are afraid of being different… you want to see rare sights and your possessions are important to you… Your path is set…_**

**_Awaken,… chosen warrior of Kingdom Hearts!"_**

Then it flashed white as doves flew from the Station to reveal a different Station. It was me in the center with my eyes closed in a different outfit with two unfamiliar key blades in hand, and there was three circles behind me with different people. The first one had Mom, Dad, Aqua, Terra, Eraqus, Vanitas, with Ven in the center. The second one had Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, with Sora in the center of them. The third one had Axel, Xion, Namine, Demyx, DiZ, with Roxas in the center of them. The Station was colored "Isle of Capri" blue with Sora's crown charm, Roxas's "X" charm, Mark of Mastery insignia and Mickey Mouse tokens in the small circles that surrounded the large trio of circles. Then a beam of light shines down and I walked toward the light and I put my hand out towards the light and stared in wonder.

**_"_****_Remember one thing, chosen one… Even the brightest of lights…"_**

Then my shadow splits into two and pop out of the ground. The one on the right was a Darkside from Sora's Awakening while the one on the left was the Twilight Thorn from Roxas's Awakening.

**_"_****_Cast the darkest of shadows, so don't be afraid… For you are…"_**

Then wisps of sea green appeared in my left hand and formed my LifeStream Angel keyblade. Rose petals appeared on my right hand and formed my recently finished Zantetsuken keyblade.

**_"…_****_The Savior of Kingdom Hearts…"_**

"Let's do this!" I shouted as I made an "x" shape with my keyblades in front of me, and then got to Lightning's battle position after she receives the Zantetsuken blades.

* * *

><p><em>Time Skip To After The Fight<em>

I pant with one knee on the floor from fighting the two giants. Then LifeStream Angel turned into wisps of Mako while Zantetsuken disappeared into rose petals from my hands. The two giants swayed back and forth and then finally collapsed. Darkness pooled from under them and tendrils grabbed my legs and dragged me down to the shadowy abyss. I struggle to get out of it's grasp but the more I struggled, more tendrils popped up to drag me in. "Someone…help!" I screamed as the darkness was close to cover up my face completely. Then the shadows covered everything from my vision as my eyes fade to black, and my mind goes blank from seeing anything anymore.

**_"_****_Don't fret, my guardian… You'll be safe for you'll be where it all began… Where your world called this arc…_**

**_…_****_Birth By Sleep…"_**

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>**To Be Continued In…**

**Dreaming of Simple & Clean**

**M.G. Crystal:** Well, ain't I creative of what Senbonzakura looked like. :)

**Senbonzakura:** Well it isn't accurate Mistress Galiancrystal.

**M.G. Crystal: **It's M.G. Crystal to you! And what do you mean "it's not accurate"!?

**Senbonzakura: **... That's for me to know and you to figure out.

**M.G. Crystal: **-sighs in frustration- Y U MUST BE SO DIFFICULT!?

**Senbonzakura: **I'm just simply stating the facts.

**M.G. Crystal: **-left eye starts twitching then turns to readers- Well guys, please review, favorite or follow. Flame and watch, it's Muramasa's wrath you'll face!


	2. Dreaming Of Simple & Clean

**Chapter II: Dreaming of Simple & Clean**

**M.G. Crystal:** Wow, I got a lot of reviews for this story. Thank you **princesslolitatheorca654**, **Jennifer861**, **Guest #1**, **Gry18**, **Guests #2 & #3**, and **Cloud4012**! Anyways, I don't own Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep or Square Enix, only Nori and her keyblades.

* * *

><p><em>In A Room At The Land Of Departure &amp; Nobody's P.O.V.<em>

Master Eraqus and Aqua watched the white-haired girl that laid there silent in the bed. Them and the other two didn't understand who she was or where she came from. They only know that she fell from the sky. Eraqus she that her heart had both light and darkness, but they never fought for control. Instead, they worked together to protect each other from harm that comes to either one of them. They also saw that she wielded _two_ keyblades. Just who is she? He thought in wonder as they both watch her, waiting for her to wake up. The two keyblades stood next to the bed post. Their mysterious beauty had caught Aqua'a eyes, mostly the red colored blade with the aqua green flames. It was unique in design along with the hook-like shaped blade. Maybe we'll get our answers when she wakes up, thought Aqua as she saw the white-haired girl slightly move.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~The Dream~<em>**

Sparkles floated, decorating the navy blue of the sky. Golden silver words appeared, saying:

Square Enix

It disappeared as a small whirlwind of more golden silver colored words appeared, and then glowed when they formed the words:

Kingdom Hearts

_Birth By Sleep_

The view darkened and then showed four figures. Two girls and two boys, watching the night sky on a bluff of a mountain. The tallest of the four, a boy with brown hair was standing while the other three sat on the edge. A shooting star flew from the sky. It darkens again to show a pair of boots walking towards three key blades in an unknown place. It fades to black to show one of the girls who had medium length blue hair, nodding towards the young boy who had rather spiky blonde hair, who also nodded towards their other friend who had snow-white shoulder length spiky hair.

Four armor-cladded figures in the unknown place who had keyblades in their hands, only one of them wielded dual keyblades. It goes back to the same four figures from before sitting on the bluff. It flashes from the armored figures to the four figures on the bluff. It continued until the screen faded to black.

**_Oh!_**

The tallest armored figure, known as Terra, ran towards two figures in front of them. But one of the figures, Xehanort, summoned a rock pillar to knock Terra back and it lifted both Xehanort and his partner, Vanitas, into the sky. The screen now revealed the blue-haired girl, better known as Aqua, wielding her keyblade, Rainfell, was battling against Terra who wields the Earthshaker keyblade. The dashed towards each other, now locked in a test of wills.

**_You're giving me too many things_**

White flawed the screen as it showed the spiky blonde boy, known as Ventus, and then it flashed to the white spiky girl named Nori Hikari. She wore a clay ridge brown mid-riff zip-up sleeveless turtleneck, a distant grey color and brandy cream color sleeveless vest with a tan belt underneath her chest and two straps across her chest with a silver Mark Of Mastery insignia to hold it at the center of her chest like Aqua, a sliver grey and dark grey shoulder armor on her left shoulder designed like Aqua's keyblade armor with a small ice mist colored mid-shin length cape attached to it, a small clay ridge brown leather skirt fasted to her waist with a belt, a pair of steel-soled palm oyster and traffic grey colored knee length leather boots that had three silver belts that held it with the tongue exposed, nimbus grey fingerless gloves with silver metal knuckles, a matte black fingerless elbow length glove on her left arm, and a powder blue colored cargo pouch that hung off of her belt on her left thigh. Her outfit resembled like Lightning's Guardian Corps outfit.

**_Lately, you're all I need_**

**_Oh no._**

They both turn around to see a door open which revealed Xehanort and Vanitas. Xehanort disappeared along with Nori. Vanitas held his hand out to Ventus and Ven stood there. The scene zoomed into Vanitas' inky black helmet.

**_You smiled at me and said,_**

Ventus stood there, holding a shining blue sphere, and then he dropped it into the darkness below him. It then faded to a pink marzipan color and formed said color Wayfinder. And then three more formed and then it splits into Terra, Aqua, Nori and Ven who were faces four different directions from each other.

**_"_****_Don't get me wrong I love you_**

**_But does that mean I have to meet your father?"_**

The four Wayfinders flew into the sky in a light green light for Ven, light blue for Aqua, orange for Terra, and pink marzipan for Nori.

**_When we are older you'll understand_**

**_What I meant when I said "No,_**

The four light formed the painted glass stations for Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, and Kairi. Then what would be the Star Seeker keyblade, formed four stars that became Mickey's keychain with a crescent moon on the end.

**_I don't think life is quite that simple"_**

It flashed back to the battle field where the skies were now the color of a stormy night. Ven's arm was now covered in ice as he was then grabbed by his helmet by none other than Xehanort.

**_When you walk away_**

**_You don't hear me say please_**

**_"_****_Oh baby, don't go-_**

He gripped it so hard where Ven's helmet was starting to crack from the pressure as Terra watch helplessly, only his bottom part of the helmet was missing so it showed his lower face. Aqua was watching helplessly with her helmet missing to reveal a dirtied face from the fight. Nori was busy clashing blades with Vanitas with her helmet missing too.

**_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight"_**

Aqua's armor reverts back to her original clothes as she has a flashback and Terra walks by her. Aqua puts her hand where her heart should be. Ven's deep blue eyes look around in fear as Xehanort freezes him.

**_It's hard to let it go_**

**_Hold me_**

**_Whatever lies beyond this morning_**

**_Is a little later on_**

Terra runs from the darkness in a pure white halls. The world flips to show Ven running with memories flashing through the black halls, running from the light much similar to the darkness that Terra is running from. He ends up getting swallowed by the light to now reveal Aqua and Nori, back to back with their hands over their hearts. It flashes back to reality to reveal them next to a now frozen Ventus, his helmet now broken with only the chin piece still there.

**_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_**

**_Nothing's like before_**

**_Hold me_**

**_Whatever lies beyond this morning_**

**_Is a little later on_**

Xehanort's left hand is filled with darkness and it shoots to the skies. Everyone looks up from the field to see that it revealed a light blue heart shape moon. _"Kingdom Hearts…"_ Nori's thought said in shock to see the being in the sky.

**_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_**

**_Nothing's like before_**

**_Oh!_**

Terra takes off his helmet in anger as he looks at the skies. His azure blue eyes were now replaced with golden amber. The ground then fades as Terra floats of his back, other key blades were floating too in the emptiness. His figure fades to Aqua as she floats head first and opens her eyes to see a light.

**_O-o-oh…_**

The light reveals Ven laying on it, below him was his Station. Two weapons, the future Kingdom Key and Soul Eater, crash into the glass, breaking it in the process. Ven then falls lifelessly into the darkness. The surroundings became dark blue as he fades into a white light.

**_Oh, ooh!_**

He then becomes a falling star, he falls into the ocean, revealing two figures laying on the beach.

**_Oh-h-h…_**

It flashes back to Nori as she holds four Wayfinders, one was deep blue, one was violet-blue, and the third was turquoise. The fourth one was lined with gold, instead of the Mark of Mastery, it was the symbol for Kingdom Hearts. The one petal was half pink marzipan and deep red, the other one was light green and deep blue, the third was light blue with violet-blue, the fourth had orange and turquoise, and the top petal had silver white and pale gold. She sadly smiled and looked at the dark sky in a field of high grass that reached above her knees. Then three shooting stars went across the sky.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~End Dream~<em>**

[Nori's P.O.V.]

My eyes slightly opened then closed as I groaned. "Master, she's waking up!" I heard a female voice say as I opened my eyes to see everything blurry. I can only make out a figure in blue and someone else?… next to the blue-cladded person. "Calm down Aqua." I heard the voice spoke to this Aqua person. Wait …Aqua? Am I dreaming about KH:BBS? I slowly sat up in the bed I'm in and say, "Where am I?" As things started to clear out. "You're in a room." I hear the female voice, Aqua, say to me as I look next to me to see that it was indeed Aqua with Eraqus sitting in a chair near the door. I decided to lie as if I didn't knew them when I do. But I can't just say go ahead as say that I'm from a different dimension and this whole world and everything else is a game. That's breaking the fourth wall right there.

"Who are…you?" I asked and Aqua replied with, "Well I'm Aqua and the man behind me is Master Eraqus. Now who are you?" She asked me. "Nori."

"Then Nori, do you remember anything before you got here?" Asked Eraqus. "No. I don't."

"Then who come can you wield the keyblade?" Asked Aqua, pointing to Zantetsuken and LifeStream Angel. "Key..blade?" I asked as I looked at them as if I didn't know what they are. "The keyblade is a weapon. Only it can choose it's wielder to defend the Realm of Light, the world we live in right now." Said Eraqus, explaining me about the keyblade. "Eraqus sir, what I don't get is how come I can wield _two_ of these "keyblades". Why?"

"You see, Nori. A person who can wield two keyblades it very rare. So rare, in fact, it may only happen once a century or more." I nodded in response to Eraqus explanation. "Nori, me and Aqua, we wondering… if you wish to learn more about the keyblades that you wield. In other words, do you wish to train under my wing along with Aqua and two others?"

I took a minute or two to think about his offer. I looked at Zantetsuken and LifeStream Angel, and then thought about what Kingdom Hearts, the being said to me. Being it's chosen savior of the worlds along with Sora in the far future. I got up from the bed, and bowed in front of the keyblade student and master. "I accept your offer… Master." I said with respect woven in my voice. After all, I'm the chosen savior of Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p>[Nobody's P.O.V.]<p>

"Thank you for accepting my offer, Nori." Said Eraqus as Aqua was excited to have another girl to their small group of key-bearers. "Aqua, can you please help Nori here to find something more suitable to wear." Then Nori remembered that she was still eating her clothes from back home before she was thrown into this universe. "Of course." Said Aqua as their master left the room. "Now Nori…" Said Aqua as she clapped her hands together and turned around to face her new friend. "Let's go find something for you to wear." Nori hummed a "yes" with a nod as they looked through the closet.

* * *

><p><em>A Little Later<em>

"How 'bout this Aqua?" Asked Nori as she showed Aqua what she's wearing. It was a clay ridge brown mid-riff zip-up sleeveless turtleneck, a distant grey color and brandy cream color sleeveless vest with a tan belt underneath her chest and two straps across her chest with a silver Mark Of Mastery insignia to hold it at the center of her chest like Aqua, a sliver grey and dark grey shoulder armor on her left shoulder designed like Aqua's keyblade armor with a small ice mist colored mid-shin length cape attached to it, a small clay ridge brown leather skirt fasted to her waist with a belt, a pair of steel-soled palm oyster and traffic grey colored knee length leather boots that had three silver belts that held it with the tongue exposed, nimbus grey fingerless gloves with silver metal knuckles, a matte black fingerless elbow length glove on her left arm, and a powder blue colored cargo pouch that hung off of her belt and was attached to her left thigh. Nori turned around to look in the mirror to see if it was a yes or no.

"Hmm… It looks amazing on you!" Said Aqua with agreement in her voice. "You think so?" Asked Nori. "Uh-huh. Try summoning your keyblades." Aqua said and Nori did as she was told. Zantetsuken appeared in her right hand in a flurry of rose petals, while LifeStream Angel appeared in a swirl of Mako energy in her left hand. Aqua notices that on the rapier-themed keyblade had the words, _"Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds"_ written on the blade. "So what are your keyblades called?"

"LifeStream Angel." Nori motions said keyblade in her left by lifting it. "And Zantetsuken." She then motions to the one in her right hand. "Your's?" She asked to Aqua. "Rainfell." She said and summons her key blade in a pale purple beam of light with bubbles and sakura petals. Then the two dismissed their own keyblades. "Nori, it's time to meet everyone else." Said Aqua as she opened the door. Nori nodded, on the inside of her, she was excited to meet Terra and Ventus/Ven. But she had hid it for her sake. "Okay." Then the two exited the room and into the halls of Nori's new home for the while.

* * *

><p><strong>… <strong>**To Be Continued In…**

**Chapter III: The New Student & The Dance Between Dawn and Dusk**

* * *

><p><strong>M.G. Crystal:<strong> Well I'm glad that I was able to do this chapter in 5-6 hours so yeah. Please review, favorite or follow. Flame and it's all Vanitas on ya!


	3. The New Student & The Dance Between Dawn

**Chapter III: The New Student & The Dance Between Dawn & Dusk**

**M.G. Crystal:** I never thought I could get this many reviews…

**Nori:** I didn't either… Well, _"Mistress Galiancrystal doesn't own KH:BBS or Square Enix. Only her key blades and me."_

* * *

><p>[Nori's P.O.V.]<p>

While me and Aqua were walking down the halls, she was telling me about the other two she trains with named Terra and Ventus or Ven as she claims he likes to be called sometimes. I nodded and asked her to tell me about herself a bit. Then I asked what is her reason to wield the keyblade. Aqua said, "I want to become a master, and then protect those who I care for. How about you?" I put my head down and said, "I don't really know as of yet. But I know I want to protect people around me." Then I notice that we were in front of a door that might've lead to the main room.

* * *

><p>[Nobody's P.O.V.]<p>

When they got to the front of the door, Aqua saw that Nori was nervous of seeing more new people. "Hey you'll do fine. Trust me, they'll won't harm you." Aqua said to comfort the albino girl. Said girl sighs and nods her head in response. The bluette opens the extremely large door to reveal the main room to the new trainee. Eraqus and his other two students turn around to face Aqua and Nori. "Aqua, Nori. It looks like you're on time." Their master says as the two girls walk towards Eraqus. Aqua goes next to her two friends, leaving Nori behind. "Terra, Aqua, Ventus. As I have said, we have a new wielder of the keyblade. I want all three of you to make her feel at home." Eraqus turns his head to Nori. "Will you please introduce yourself to us?" Nori nods her head and says, "My name is Nori. It's an honor to met ya."

"Well it's nice to meet you again Nori. As I said before, my name is Aqua and it's a pleasure to meet you too." Aqua said and shook hands with Nori. "I'm Ventus. But you can call me Ven, Nori." Said a excited Ventus as he also shakes hands with Nori. "Then I'm Terra. It's an honor to meet you too, Nori." Said Terra to his soon-to-be-friend. Nori looks at them with her slate-colored eyes. "Terra, Aqua, and…Ven. Got it!" She said then Master Eraqus told them about Nori's rare ability. "You all know that Nori is one of the keyblade's chosen but it has also gifted her with a extremely rare ability. The ability to wield not one, but two keyblades." After Master Eraqus said that, Nori summoned Zantetsuken and LifeStream Angel to show them that he was right. "Whoa… That's amazing Nori!" Commented Ven on Nori's keyblades. "T-thanks."

"I wonder…" Said Terra and thought about something. "Master," Said Terra to get Master Eraqus' attention. "May I challenge Nori to a duel?" Master Eraqus takes a moment to think._ "If they duel…Then Nori may gain experience in this battle."_ He thought. "You may. That is…if Nori accepts it." He responds to Terra question as they look over to Nori who's having a chat with Aqua and Ven. "Hey Nori!" Calls out Terra to Nori and she turns her head around, her spiky snowy-white hair covering a bit of her right eye when she moved. "Yeah Terra?"

"I wonder… If we can duel?"

"Sure I accept your challenge." She replies. The four trainees leave the room to the training grounds, then the stone behind the chairs glows. Eraqus turns around and goes to the crystal.

* * *

><p><em>At The Training Grounds &amp; Nori's P.O.V.<em>

"Okay, I'm ready Terra!" I said as I got into a battle stance that looks like Lightning's battle stance in XIII. Terra then summons his keyblade, the Earthshaker, in a swirl of data blocks much like when in KHII where Roxas' Struggle Sword becomes the Kingdom Key when fighting the fake Vivi. "Then I'm ready too!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Play Dark Impetus, L'Impeto Oscuro- Combined Mix~ YouTube)<strong>

(A/N: The link to it will be on my Bio page)

The both of us charged at each other, blades drawn. Then all the sudden, Terra's Earthshaker tries to make me lose my balance. I tried the best I can to dodge because in the future, he's going to be tough when he becomes Terra-Nort and in KH 3D: DDD when I battle Young Xehanort. I used Zantetsuken's hook-shape teeth to stop Terra's incoming attack. Then with LifeStream Angel, I did a 180 degree slash but Terra dodges it. He then counters with a slash of his own. I ended up tripping on my own feet to try to get a good hit on Terra, but I quickly regained my footing. My breath was already heavy from the adrenaline that pumped through me during the fight. "Tired already?" Terra asked me, and he looked like he didn't break a sweat! "What do ya think? I just happened to wield two weapons that I don't know how to wield them!" I shouted back as I heard Aqua giggle and Ven chuckle. I sighed in frustration and went at Terra once again.

I then thought of Genesis's fighting style in FFVII:CC and Lightning's fighting style in XIII when she has the Zantetsken blades. Maybe I can try Genesis then Lightning, I thought. With LifeStream Angel to attack and Zantetsuken to defend. I got to my stance again and dashed to attack, but Terra saw it so he blocked it in time. I thinker quickly and used Zantetsuken's hook-like teeth to bring Terra's Earthsaker down. But once again, Terra pushed me back and I fell to the ground, hard. The scores were:

Terra- 1

Me- 0

And that's game.

**(End OST Song)**

* * *

><p>"Eh, I'm tried…" I said as the both of us dismissed our keyblades. I then got up from the ground and dusted myself off. Then we all noticed how the sky was almost a deep ocean blue color. Whoa, who knew time could fly so fast here in the Land of Departure? Then I realized that I could be in any timeline of BBS, like a month before it starts or anytime basically.<p>

**_"_****_Don't worry Nori… you are just a year away from the beginning of the story…"_**

_"__Thanks KH!"_ I told the deity that resided in my head and I noticed that Terra, Aqua, and Ven were missing. "_Huh? Where did they go?"_ I thought as I looked around the field. I sat on the bench and looked at the dusk, a deep navy blue(A/N:Armin Van Buuren for the win!) with silvery white dots. "I wonder how Mom and Dad are acting to this?" I whispered my thoughts as I looked at the sky. One year, a year from now, my journey will start. But first, I need to train to protect those from evil.

That, is a promise I will keep.

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>**To Be Continued In…**

**The Day Before It Begun**

* * *

><p><strong>M.G. Crystal: <strong>Sorry that this was a short chapter you guys, but I promise that it'll be longer in the future.

**Ven: **It better be.

**M.G. Crystal: **Hey! What do ya mean by that!? Anyways readers, you know how I came up with Brotherhood, Triple Threat, Unity of Hearts, and Wandering Soul? I need some ideas from you guys on how Nori obtains them.

**Nori: Y**eah it'll help M.G! She's already got Brotherhood down, but it's the others she'll need help on. So review, favorite, or follow. Flame and it's Genesis's wrath you'll face!


	4. The Day Before It Begun

**Chapter IV: The Day Before It Begun**

**M.G. Crystal: **I thank all reviewers who gave me some ideas for Nori's keyblades.

**KH: **It is time where…the peace must come to an end. Mistress Galiancrystal doesn't own anything but Nori and her keyblades.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~In A Dream~<em>**

[Nori's P.O.V.]

**_"_****_It is time, my chosen warrior."_**

Spoke KH in it's usual deep voice. Right now, I'm sleeping and KH summoned me to the Station of Awakening to meet it. It's already ben a year since I ended up in the world of Kingdom Hearts. "That is right. But… I'm not sure if I can do this." I said as I looked at the palest blue light that came from the sky.

**_"_****_I chose you because I have seen the traits of a warrior inside you…_**

**_I have no regrets in my mistake…"_**

_"__Nori! Are you in there? Wake up!"_ I heard the voice of Ven call through my dream.

**_"_****_Go now, Nori…_**

**_I will talk to you whenever I can…"_**

**_~End Dream~_**

* * *

><p>I open my eyes to see the navy blue sky that peaked from my window which gave me a nice view of the outside. My room looked like Roxas's room, but I didn't have boxes all over the place and I had my drawings on the walls. Then my gaze went to the sky once again to see shooting stars go across the sky. It was beautiful, but that meant that evil was coming and this world was it's target. I'm going to miss this place when it happens. "Nori! Are you comin'?" Ven asked, snapping me out of my trance as I jumped off of my bed, my ice mist colored mini-cape flowing behind me for a moment. "Don't rush me Ven! Imma comin'!" I replied as I clipped the belts of my boots on. Then I put my fingerless nimbus grey gloves on which had silver knuckles on top of them.<p>

I fixed my "Cloud Spiky" hair, but it went back to how it was before. I ignored it and went to open my door to find Ven there. "Let's go a meteor showers happening!" Ven said in his usual happy voice and dragged me to the place he wanted to see them at. Once we got there, we went near the edge but a foot away from it though. "Wow…" Said Ven as our eyes looked at the sky. My spiky twin then went to lay on the ground. _"Spiky twin? Is he your long lost twin brother?!"_ You ask? No, I called Ven that when Aqua and Terra saw that both of our hairs were ridiculously spiky in a way. It's not a bad nickname for Ven though… I then sat at the bench as I heard Ven say, "Why does this seem so familiar?" Then he fell asleep. I think he would sleep through Godzilla's rampage if he wanted to.

About 30 minutes or more later, he woke up again, but went back to sleep. Again. Then my blue-haired friend, Aqua, looked over Ven, making said boy jump in surprise. "Whoa!" He said as I had a flashback of KHI where Kairi woke up Sora the same way I just saw right now. Both Aqua and I giggled as Ven says, "Give me a break, Aqua."

"Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead." She said, even the words too! "You know you should have at least brought a blanket. And you, Nori," She said, turning towards a giggling me. "You should've at least remind Ven." I just shrugged my shoulders at her. "Not my fault that kiddo over there is a sleeper." I said as I brushed my hand through my hair. "But— Did I dream that place up? It really felt like I'd been there before… looking up at the stars…"

Aqua rubbed Ven's hair with her gloved hand and said, "'Cept you've always lived here with us."

"Yeah…" Then Ven was silent for a moment or two, then said, "I know." The we all walked to the edge and sat down, making me think of my dream when I first got here in the Land of Departure. "Hey, Aqua, Nori." Ven said while turning his head to us. "Hm?" Responded Aqua. "Y'ever wonder what starts are? Where light comes from?"

* * *

><p>[Nobody's P.O.V.]<p>

"Well they say—" But Nori was cut off by the voice of who she saw as an older brother, Terra. "That every star up there is another world." The sitting trio turn their heads to see the brunette standing behind them. "Terra." Said Aqua in shock of his appearance. "Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. the light in their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns."

"What? I don't get it." Says Ven. "In other words, they're just like us, Ven." Said Nori, realizing what Terra meant by what he said. "What does THAT mean?"

"You'll find out someday, we're sure." Nori and Terra ended up saying in unison. "I wanna know now." Complained Ven. "You're too young to know now." Says Terra. "Quit treating me like a kid."

"Says the one who _is_ a kid." Nori says in a Leon-like manner, standing up with her arms crossed. Aqua then goes into a fit of giggles. "Hey, what are you laughing at?" Questions Terra at Aqua. "I can't help it. You three would make the weirdest siblings." Then Aqua giggles again, and Nori gets the joke but the boys were clueless. Soon, the friends were laughing. A little later, the four were sitting on the edge of the cliff. Aqua nudges Nori with her elbow, making the albino remember the project they have done earlier today. "Oh yeah." Said Nori as the two girls stood up, Nori looking through her pouch and giving three objects to Aqua. "Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." Said Aqua as the boys turned their heads to the girls.

"Me and Nori made us good luck charms." Aqua then brought out three star-shape objects that were stained glass with silver frames, and had brown stitches and a cord tied to the top piece with the mark of Mastery symbol in the center, and they were called Wayfinders. Aqua threw Terra one that had orange-stained glass with the Mastery symbol gold. "Here!" Then Ven was thrown a lime green one with the Mastery symbol silver. "I get one too?" Ven says with a grin as Nori brought out her Wayfinder, which was a pink marzipan color with the Mastery symbol silver. "of course. One for each of us." Said Aqua as they got into a circle with their Wayfinders facing each other, Aqua's was a sky blue color.

"Somewhere out there, there's this three with star-shaped fruit…and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but we did the best with what we had." Says Aqua as Terra comments with, "Oy, sometimes you and Nori are such a girl."

"Hey! What do ya mean, "sometimes"?" Says Nori with a tick mark on her right brow. "So this isn't a real good luck charm?" Asks Ven with sadness in his deep ocean blue eyes. "Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it." Says Aqua. "Really? What?"

"An unbreakable connection." Answers Aqua as she shows her blue Wayfinder to them again.

* * *

><p><em>A Little Later &amp; Nori's P.O.V.<em>

"Hey, we're gonna head back." Says Terra to gain both mine and Ven's attention. "Yeah. Me too!" Said Ven as he ran towards the others. "Nori, aren't you going with us?" Aqua asked me when she noticed that I wasn't looking at them. "Oh," I said and turned my head towards them. "No, I'm just going to be out here a bit longer then go." I said and they left me behind. I looked sadly at my Wayfinder that I made earlier today and said, "Together…always." I said but I then heard a peculiar sound of a por- Corridor of Darkness opening! I turn around to find a man cloaked in an Organization XIII jacket and was wearing all black underneath it with his hoodie on. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" I questioned the figure who I knew was Young Xehanort who was dubbed as the Mysterious Figure in KH:BBS. Mysterious Figure/Young Xehanort drew what looked like lightsabers but held a resemblance to his older Nobody, Xemnas's Ethereal Blades as a answer to me. "Have it your way then." I said as I summoned LifeStream Angel and Zantetsuken to battle against him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Play Dark Impetus [Mysterious Figure Young Xehanort Boss Theme]~ Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep OST)**

Our dual blades clashed against each other as it quickly became a test of wills. I did a surprise to him by pushing him off then jump back, then I sent a Fire spell from the tip of LifeStream Angel. But Young Xehanort dodged it, but the spell passed by the hood to reveal the lower part of his face which was tanned. When I was training with the others, we found out that my strong points were speed and strength while magic as a weak point. Y-Xehanort's(as I call him because it's a mouthful) attacks were easy to dodge even though he has more experience then me, I was superior in speed. An idea came to me and I casted Thundara at him, which caused him to move a bit slower and then I casted Blizzard to freeze him.

I was about to make the final attack, but he broke free of his icy cage and slashed at me. Time passed as we slashed and dodged at each other to where it looked like a dance. But then, I made the final attack, ending the long battle.

**(End OST)**

* * *

><p>"I'll ask one again, why are you here?" I asked, but Y-Xehanort ignored me as he opened a Corridor of Darkness behind him and walked backwards. "I'll only tell you of one thing…" He said as half of his body was already in the dark portal. "He has no heart." Then he fully disappeared. I let out a cry of anger and threw Zantetsuken at where he once stood. "What do you mean by that!?" I shouted at the sky as my keyblade reappeared into my right hand. Then I made both of my keyblades disappear and I walked back into my room in the castle then I went to sleep, tired from the long battle.<p>

_"__That would be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>…<strong>**To Be Continued In…**

**Chapter V: The Mark of Mastery**

* * *

><p><strong>M.G. Crystal: <strong>-dodges incoming keyblades and whatnot from angry readers- Yeah I know that I said that chapters would be longer, -dodges a Mega Flare from some reader who summoned Bahamut-_ Dahell?!_ But-dodges another Mega Flare an now start running to a random anime character- Kenpachi! Help Imma be killed!-

**Kenpachi: **-turns to face M.G. Crystal- Huh?

**M.G. Crystal:** -goes behind Kenpachi's back and peeks from his right shoulder-

**Yachiru: **Hey Crystal-chan~!-smiles-

**M.G. Crystal: **-turns to face Yachiru and smiles- On hey Yachiru-chan~! -turns back to readers- Here I'll make you a deal! I'll update a story of your choice from my Bio-Page and it could be:

-Warrior Of Spirit(Dissidia)

-House Of Heroes(Dissidia)

-Shinigami Dreamer

**Kenpachi: **Or it can be a new story like:

-Guardians Journey: Crisis Core(FFVII)

-Remnants Of The Forgotten(Dissidia)

-Spirit OF Light(Dissidia)

-Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal: Connected (YGO! Zexal)

-Dragon Keepers(YGO 5Ds) [A/N: Send me a anime or video game of your choice for the decks]

-All Sparks' Chosen One(Transformers[Movies])

-Cosmos' Preschool T.A.(Dissidia)

-Dissidia: Final Fantasy(Dissidia)

-Too Much TV(Power Rangers[Megaforce])

-There's Two Shinigami Chibis In My Room!(Bleach)

-Dragon's Kin & Valkyrie's Savior(FFXIII[XIII-2])

-The Heroes Of Tomorrow(Bleach)

-Can't Forget About You(Bleach)

-The Marvelous Misadventures In The Real World…As Cats!(Bleach)

-Dark Illusions(Marvel's The Avengers[Movies])

And

-Melodies Of Life(FFIX)

**Yachiru:** So pretty please take a pick in Crystal-chan's choices… and review too! Flame and I think Kenny will come for you~!

**M.G. Crystal:** 0_0_ She can be scary when she can be…_


	5. The Mark of Mastery

**Chapter V: The Mark Of Mastery**

**M.G. Crystal:** Yo readers! Here with the fifth chapter and yes, it is now starting! I don't own anything but Nori and her keyblades.

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue<span>_

_"__Land of Departure"_

_It is a land between the realms of darkness and light,_

_and has been protected for generations so that it is not used for evil._

* * *

><p>[Nori's P.O.V.]<p>

Today was the day for Terra and Aqua's Mark of Mastery test as Ven and I watch from the sidelines. The three thrones had Master Eraqus and… Master Xehanort. Wait, Y-Xehanort said "he has no heart" to me before he went into the Corridor of Darkness. If I arrange "no heart" with "x"… Then that means-

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery." Master Eraqus said, cutting off my train of thought. "Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates…but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy— not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure our guest, Master Xehanort…did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark." Master said, taking a quick glance at Xehanort and then focusing back to Terra and Aqua. "I trust you are ready."

"Yes." Responded both Terra and Aqua in unison. "Then let the examination begin." Master Eraqus spoke as he summons his keyblade to summon spheres of light. Terra and Aqua were quick to summon Earthshaker and Rainfell to battle the spheres. I then notice that Xehanort moves his right hand in a swirling motion and then the spheres were suddenly corrupted and fell into his control. Everyone but Xehanort had they're eyes widen in shock. The wielders of Rainfell and Earthshaker went ahead and attacked the spheres. Then two of the spheres darted to me and Ven's direction. "Ven! Nori!" I heard Terra and Aqua call out and I quickly summon LifeStream Angel and Zantetsuken and did a "x" slash at the sphere that attacked me. Ven did the same by summoning Wayward Wind and slashed at the sphere. "Don't worry about us. You two focus on the exam!" Said Ven. "But Ven, Nori, you're in danger here!" Cried out Aqua. "Go wait in your room."

"No way!" I shouted. "We've been looking forward to this-"

"Seeing you two become Masters." Said Ven then we said in unison, "We're not gong miss it now!"

"They can take care of themselves." Said Terra to assure Aqua of our safety. "They've been out there training just as hard as us." Continued Terra as Ven shouted, "Yeah!" Aqua sighed and then said, "Stay sharp, Ven, Nori." We nodded at her then got ready to attacked any spheres that were coming at us. Ven attacked a sphere with a few slashes of Wayward Wind and I battled against one of them as Aqua and Terra fought against them too. Soon only two were left, I looked at Terra as Ven looked at Aqua. Terra soon got the idea as he darted towards one of the spheres. I twirled around, Zantetsuken staring to make a trail of rose petals and then I stop spinning, and I threw Zantetsuken at the sphere Terra was targeting. At the same time he slashed at the sphere, Zantetsuken slashed at it which left a small trail of rose petals in it's wake **(D-Link: Rushing Thunder)**. Zantetsuken then turned around and flew back to my hand. Terra turned around to face me as I gave him a thumps up to show that I was okay and he did the same. I soon notice that Aqua and Ven had teamed up to defeat the other sphere and I soon ran back to where I once was before the spheres went "dark". Ven did the same and stood next to me.

"That was unexpected…but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances." Spoke Master Eraqus as he stood up from one of the thrones. "It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial." Terra and Aqau separated about fifteen feet away from each other and they summoned they're keyblades as they faced each other. "Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners— only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!" Then I heard and saw the two's keyblades clash against each other. "Hey Nori, you okay?" Ven whispers to me as we watch Aqua swiftly dodging Terra's attacks. "I dunno," I whispered back to him. "For some reason, I have this weird vibe when they clashed…"

"Don't worry Nori, you're probably still tense from the sudden attack." Sudden attack? Yeah right, the "sudden attack" was from Xehanort, but nobody but me knows that.

* * *

><p><em>A Little Later After The Duel<em>

"We have deliberated and reached a decision." Spoke Master as me and Ven straighten our backs and crossed our fingers in hopes that they both passed the test. "Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." Aqua gasped in shock of what she just heard from Master's mouth. "Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But there is always next time. That is all. Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." Instructed Master as both him and Xehanort leave the main room. "Hey…" Said Aqua as she turned to face Terra who had a sad look on his face. Me and Ven ran towards our friends as Ven said, "Terra, I'm sorry." Said Ven. "The darkness… Where did it come from?" He questioned himself as a frown made it's way to my face as I looked away from the trio.

_"__I wish I could help Terra, but I cannot. I'm sorry."_ I end up whispering "I'm sorry" to where the trio could hear it and I walked away to outside and sat at the bottom of the stairs. I sigh deeply as I get lost in my thoughts, not noticing the _tap-tap_ of footsteps. "Hey you okay kiddo?" I heard a familiar voice ask me as I snap out of my thoughts and turn to face the owner of the voice. "Terra…" I said as I turn back to the position I was in, but I moved my cape to where it now wrapped around my neck and covered my lower face up to below my eyes. It became a habit of mine for when I'm depressed or something like that. "Sorry that you couldn't pass the exam." I said as a breeze passed by us, ruffling our spiky hairs along it's path.

I then hear Terra sit down a stair step away from me as he muttered something under his breath. "Yes. You are indeed strong." I heard the raspy voice of Xehanort call from at the top of the stairs. "The darkness is nothing to fear." Terra got up to face the "good-guy" as I did the same by turning around and glared at the villain who ignored it. "Master Xehanort…" I heard Terra say as I crossed my arms. "And yet…how frustrating that Eraqus refutes its power. Why, you could train with him forever and still… you'd never be a Master in his eyes." He says as the heartless man(pun intended) walks down the stairs. "But why? Help me understand, Master Xehanort." Asks Terra. "What is it that I have failed to learn?"

"You are fine as you are." Xehanort then passes by us as we turn around to face him, my eyes glaring harder. "Darkness cannot be destroyed. it can only be channeled." The "Master" explained as Terra then straighten himself out and said, "Yes. Thank you, Master." Terra thanked the man as then the bells rang in alarm. We knew what the signal meant and we ran up the stairs up to the throne room. "What happened?" Questions Terra as we stand next to Aqua in front of the steps that held the thrones. "I don't know." She said and asked, "Why isn't Ven here?" Then Master was done talking to Master Yen Sid as he walked towards us. The three of us have then straightened ourselves at Master's presence. "That was my dear old friend Yen Sid. As you know, he is a Master no more…but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern— for he tells me the princesses of heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of darkness, as you mau assume… but also from a new threat— one that feeds on negativity. Fledglinf emotions that have taken monster form— Yen Sid calls them the "Unversed"."

Master then looks at us to make sure that we were paying attention to what he was saying. Then goes back to what he was talking about. "As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news on to master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection, an yet… This all troubles me." Terra then says, "Master Xehanort is gone?" Master Eraqus nods to Terra's question. "So here we are. I need you three to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed, and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use theses forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you." He says, reminding us about our Keyblade armor.

"Lastly, remember that order must be kept." He added. "You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds." Master pauses and then says, "Now go, and fulfill your duty."

"Yes Master." The three of us say in unison and then Terra starts to walk away. "Terra." Then said boy turns around to see Master. "Consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you to change my mind."

"What?" Terra says in disbelief. "You must know, I care for you like my own son. If I could have my way, I would name you Master in a second." Now here comes the "bad part" to this. "But, how can I, when you are so obsessed with power? Terra, You mustn't be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness." Master then puts a hand on Terra's shoulder. "You must never forget." He then removes his hand from Terra's shoulder as Terra says, "Thank you, Master." Then he bows his head. "I swear… I will not fail you again." The two of us then walk away from Aqua and into the training grounds.

"You ready Nori?" He asked me as we walk to our destination, but before I could respond, I hear someone shout, "Terra!"

"Huh?" The brunette says as we turn around to see Ven running towards us. "It's okay." He says as he ruffles Ven's spiky blonde hair to assure the worried teen. The scene painfully reminded me of Axel and Roxas in the future. We then turn our backs to the spiky blonde and Terra plants his fist into the pad of his Keyblade armor on his left shoulder. Then his Keyblade armor appears along with Earthshaker in his hand. I use my right hand and tap my armor and then my Keyblade armor appeared. It looks like Aqua's but for some reason, the boots look like Lightning's boots when she worked for Etro. But anyways, My armor was colored dark silver, silver grey and ash grey with Zantetsuken in my hand. The two of us pointed our Keyblades to the sky to open up a portal to the Lanes Betweeen. Throwing our Keyblades, Terra's becomes to what looked like a motorcycle(?) and Zantetsuken becomes a Solar Sail from Treasure Planet.

The Solar Sail's sail was a silvery white color with a moon mist yellow outline of lightning bolts, the board was colored dark silver grey with pale gold accents on it. It was beautiful in my opinion. Terra and I jump on our respective Keyblade-Gliders and we flew off into the Lanes Between. And I knew where I exactly wanted to go to which was one of my favorite childhood movies of all time.

* * *

><p><em>Here I go, I'm now traveling to another world besides the Land of Departure which I soon called "home". But I can't travel freely because we're only released to make sure that the Princesses of Heart aren't in danger so that's the downfall. I know that my time here is limited until "it" happens and I have to wait for a decade to be summoned again. But that's all I need to know this world and many others that will soon fall into the hands of darkness, but I must act as if I never knew this.<em>

_Signing out,_

_Nori Hikari_

* * *

><p><span><strong>…To Be Continued In…<strong>

**Chapter VI: Enchanted Dominion**

* * *

><p><strong>M.G. Crystal: <strong>Yes people, I'm awake and alive.

**Aqua: **So Enchanted Dominion first?

**M.G. Crystal: **Uh yeah Aqua! I watched that movie so many times when I was little to where I knew every line and song… And the character's name ended up as my littler sister's middle name. So please review, follow, and/or favorite this story. Flame and the fires of Hell shall be released on you!


End file.
